Deseo, con un toque de obsesión
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: Él, Rokudo Mukuro, nunca pensó que alguien como él sentiría algo así por alguien tan pequeño como lo es Sawada Tsunayoshi. -. ¿P-por qué yo? -. Créeme que tampoco lo sé… -.


**Hai, hai! Kombawa! Acá ya es de noche y mi mamá ya comenzó a molestarme con el tema que apague la pc -.-UUU... Antes de apagar la pc, quise subir este fic que lo tenía atascado desde que terminé la serie completa, que eso sería desde el año pasado ^^U... En fin! no importan los detalles, lo único que les diré es... ¡Tsuna es de Mukuro! XDDD (aunque igual leo demás fics, es que Tsuna es tan violable °¬°)  
><strong>

**En fin, los dejaré leer en paz XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo, con un toque de obsesión.<strong>

Un peliazul iba caminando por los extensos pasillos del instituto Kokuyo con esa pose tan despreocupada característico de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y con su uniforme verde del instituto abierto par en par, mostrando una camiseta celeste con el dibujo de nieblas de un color más oscuro en toda su extensión. Ese día, había decidido saltarse las clases de matemáticas, no tenía ganas de escuchar a un profesor anciano hablar sobre problemas estúpidos que él los resolvería aún sin haber ido a la clase.

Además… No tenía a nadie.

Bueno… tal vez si tenía a alguien…

Pero alguien a quién amaba desde lejos…

-¡Oe! – se quejó alguien al chocar con él, al mismo tiempo que una pila de libros iba a parar en el suelo. El peliazul lo miró con molestia, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a perturbar su ansiada tranquilidad, a él, Rokudo Mukuro? – lo siento mucho.

Cuando Mukuro iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, todo lo que tenía pensado decir murió en su boca. Delante de él se encontraba el protagonista de sus más oscuras y perversas fantasías, aquel pequeño herbívoro, como solía llamarlo el presidente de comité de Disciplina (que por cierto no se lleva nada bien con él). Esos ojos cafés, tan brillantes y llenos de vida ahora lo miraban con cierto temor por haberlo molestado. Sus rebeldes cabellos castaños brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal del pasillo, haciendo que aquellos destellos lo hicieran relucir como un ángel caído del cielo.

Su ángel…

O al menos eso es lo que deseaba…

-Ten más cuidado Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo simplemente Mukuro para inclinarse hacia dónde el joven se encontraba para recoger los libros que terminaron en el suelo debido al impacto. El castaño abrió enormemente los ojos ¿cómo es que Rokudo Mukuro sabía su nombre? - ¿Te quedarás ahí parado o me ayudarás a levantar todo esto? – la gruesa voz del mayor hizo que se despertara de su ensoñación para apresurarse a recoger los libros.

-Lo siento mucho, no es necesario que los recojas, tienes clases ¿no? – intentó disculparse Tsuna al ver la amabilidad de Mukuro, haciendo que, inconscientemente, se sonrojara.

-Está bien, si pierdo una o dos clases no me afecta – respondió monótonamente Mukuro con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-G-gracias Rokudo-san – musitó débilmente Tsuna, mostrando una radiante sonrisa que dejo sin aliento al peliazul.

-"Este tipo… ¿al menos es consciente de su propia lindura?" – pensaba Mukuro intentando ocultar su sonrojo con una mano sobre su boca, sin llegar a taparla, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien – N-no importa, sólo dime Mukuro – dijo intentando conservar su serenidad.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Mukuro – sonrió Tsuna mientras se dedicaba a caminar al lado de Mukuro, sin decir una palabra. Sólo disfrutando la compañía de otro. Al llegar a la biblioteca, Tsuna le agradeció por la ayuda a Mukuro, quién sólo se limitó a asentir y sonreír de medio lado, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia su salón antes de ganarse un castigo por saltarse las clases.

-"El ir al baño requiere de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo" – pensó Mukuro al recordar la patética excusa que le había dado al profesor para que lo dejara salir – "eso ni yo me lo creí, pero… valió la pena"

El resto del día pasó aburrido como siempre y la única manera de perder el tiempo de manera "productiva" era imaginarse a esa pequeña criatura que había atraído su atención hacia mucho tiempo en diferentes situaciones para nada sanas, se preguntaba ¿cómo se oirían los gemidos de Sawada Tsunayoshi mientras él se encargaba de hacer temblar ese pequeño, y a la vez, deseable cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería la dulce voz de ese chico pidiendo más y más? ¿Cómo se sentirá estar dentro de _ese_ cuerpo?

Soñando despierto sobre lo exquisito que debía ser el cuerpo de castaño la campana del término de las clases al fin había sonado, haciendo que los estudiantes salgan felices de la escuela, planeando su tan esperado fin de semana. Pero al ver las gotas de lluvia caer precipitadamente sobre la tierra, muchos de los estudiantes bufaron molestos, ahora tenían 2 opciones: esperar a que la tormenta pasara, o correr bajo la lluvia. Por supuesto, muchos optaron la segunda opción, y algunos más precavidos (como Mukuro) utilizaban un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Mukuro caminaba solo bajo la incesante lluvia, con un paraguas en la mano y con una mirada pensativa marcada en su rostro, debía actuar para ganarse el corazón del pequeño Tsunayoshi. Pero, por primera vez, no se le ocurría un plan convincente para llevar a cabo esa meta. En temas normales, era un genio que siempre buscaba la solución a un problema planteado, pero en temas de amor, era un completo fracaso. Eso es algo que Chrome no heredó de él, qué suerte tenía ella. Iba a seguir debatiendo en su mente sobre los posibles planes, si no fuera porque _algo_ lo distrajo de sus pensamientos…

O mejor dicho, _alguien_…

En el parque, en uno de los columpios, meciéndose lentamente como si la lluvia que caía no le afectara, se encontraba el objeto de sus desvelos. Sawada Tsunayoshi se columpiaba lentamente, sus rebeldes cabellos castaños tapaban sus hermosos ojos castaños que parecían estar mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo. El agua de la lluvia lo había empapado por completo, pero a él no parecía importarle eso, es más, parecía que lo disfrutaba de cierta forma. O eso es lo que al menos Mukuro pudo deducir.

No sabía la razón, pero ver de esta forma a su adoración castaña no le producía ninguna emoción buena, le producían emociones como tristeza, ira, frustración. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se dirigió lentamente hasta quedar frente a Tsuna, colocando el paraguas encima del castaño para que la lluvia no siquiera empapándolo. Cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de la acción, levanto lentamente su rostro, hasta posar sus orbes castañas sobre los orbes bicolores de Mukuro. La sorpresa se veía tatuada en el rostro del más pequeño, nunca pensó que el hijo del director viniera junto a él.

Era increíble…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no querían perturbar la atmósfera que habían creado, no querían dejar de perderse en los ojos del contrario. Mukuro no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer era proteger a Tsunayoshi de la incesante lluvia, sin importar que se estuviera empapando en el proceso. Después de unos largos minutos, que parecieron eternos para los dos, Tsuna ladeó la cabeza con un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, rompiendo el contacto visual con Mukuro. Se levantó del columpio, con sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos, como si dudara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Tsunayoshi? – susurró Mukuro acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de éste, sintiéndola fría por la lluvia.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, sintió como los temblorosos labios de Tsunayoshi se estamparon contra los de Él, asombrándolo completamente. Era un simple roce, algo torpe debía decirse, pero al fin y al cabo, era un beso. Los ojos de Mukuro yacían abiertos enormemente, estaba quieto, sin moverse, intentado procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en este mismísimo momento. No podía ser un sueño, recordaba perfectamente todo lo pasado hace unas horas, tampoco podía ser una ilusión porque, hasta donde él sabía, aún seguía muy cuerdo. Cuando iba a corresponder, Tsuna se separó rápidamente, aún con la cabeza cabizbaja, como meditando lo que acaba de hacer. Parecía dolido.

Muy dolido.

-lo sabía, sabía que alguien como tú jamás podría sentir esto que siento al verte – murmuró Tsuna – debes pensar que soy un pervertido, o acosador ¿no?

-¿pero qué…? – iba a decir Mukuro pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el castaño.

-l-lo siento mucho Muku… Rokudo-san – se corrigió tartamudeando, sin saber si era por la fría lluvia o por las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía – "soy un tonto" – pensaba mientras, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, obligaba a sus piernas a moverse rápidamente, corriendo desesperadamente en medio de aquella incesante lluvia, alejándose de Mukuro.

-"Se está alejando, ¿dejarás que se aleje?…" – una voz dentro de él, tal vez su consciencia, hizo que Mukuro despertara de aquella ensoñación. Tiró el paraguas y su bolso a un lado, a estas alturas no le importaba si alguien se lo llevaba, para él era más importante el hecho que aquel joven que lo persigue en sueños, y que al fin había podido degustar esos labios… se esté alejando… cada vez más.

No lo permitiría.

Bajo la lluvia corría una cabellera azul oscuro, había dejado atrás el característico "peinado de piña", como lo llama Ken, que usaba habitualmente. Estaba más concentrado en buscar a Tsuna y decirle que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, que lo amaba con locura y que se moría por un beso suyo. Quería decirle cuantas noches había soñado con él, imaginando como sería su melodiosa voz mientras Tsuna y él se amaran bajo la oscuridad de la noche, con la Luna como testigo de este obsesivo amor. Quería atraerlo hacia sí, besarlo hasta que la falta de aire les consumiera.

Quería a Tsuna sólo para él.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una peculiar cabellera castaña agitándose debido a la fuerza que el menor empleaba al correr, no importaba que tan rápido corriera el castaño, Mukuro siempre había sobresalido por su buen aspecto físico, no por nada era el capitán del club de atletismo (muy a su pesar claro) Esta vez, tuvo que hacer empleo de toda la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos para correr tan rápido como sus piernas le daban, a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que ponía, el esquivar a todas esas molestas personas más la poca visibilidad que le ofrecía la lluvia, esa tarea era cada vez más difícil. Pero no se detuvo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al verlo a tan sólo unos pasos, estiró su brazo y logró sujetar al pequeño Tsuna de la manga de la camisa, haciendo que éste se detuviera al instante.

-J-joder, e-eres m-más r-rápido de lo que c-creí, Tsunayoshi-kun – murmuró Mukuro mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de la mano de éste para evitar que escape.

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? – susurró Tsuna ocultando su rostro, lo único que quería en estos momentos era correr y refugiarse en su habitación, para allí llorar todo lo que pudiese hasta que sus ojos se quedaran seco.

¿Era mucho pedir?

-Esto – y sin siquiera esperárselo, Tsuna sintió los cálidos labios de Mukuro estrellarse contra los suyos, siendo Tsuna el sorprendido en este momento. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron enormemente, intentando que su pequeña cabeza haga el esfuerzo de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… en verdad… De verdad… ¡¿Mukuro lo estaba besando? Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, reunió fuerzas para empujar bruscamente a Mukuro, intentando alejarlo de él.

-Está bien si no me correspondes, pero eso no te da el derecho de jugar de esa forma con mis sentimientos – dijo Tsuna ocultando su mirada.

-¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría ir después de lo que hiciste en el parque? – dijo Mukuro tomando la barbilla de Tsuna, obligando a éste a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo atraían tanto – No sabes el tiempo que estuve conteniéndome, mirándote de lejos, añorando que me dedicaras al menos una de tus hermosas sonrisas, que me mirarás sólo a mí – susurró quedamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Tsuna, enviando ligeras descargas al cuerpo de éste.

-Mukuro… - murmuró el castaño sin poder creérselo aún. Mukuro estaba tan feliz, esto debía ser un sueño…

Un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-No sabes cuánto he anhelado este momento, tenerte en mis brazos y sentir tu calor – continuó Mukuro atrayendo a Tsuna hacia sí, en un abrazo protector lleno de cariño – No sabes cuánto he sufrido por esto.

-Lo siento –

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Tsunayoshi-kun, por ahora debemos protegernos de la lluvia – dijo Mukuro separándose lentamente de Tsuna, muy a su pesar – vamos a mi casa.

-¿En verdad puedo ir? No quiero ser una molestia – contestó Tsuna con las manos en alto y las mejillas teñidas de un leve carmín.

-Kufufu, tú jamás serás una molestia para mí, Tsunayoshi-kun – murmuró antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios, luego tomó la mano del castaño y lo guió hasta su residencia.

Mukuro vivía en una casa normal común y corriente, era un poco parecida a la casa de Tsuna, pero era más grande y poseía un patio aún más grande, pero no dejaba de ser una casa común. Estuvieron corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su destino, pero en ningún momento se soltaron las manos que se encontraban entrelazadas en ese momento. Tsuna iba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, al igual que Mukuro que, si no fuera porque estaba frente a Tsunayoshi, estaría saltando y bailando de la alegría al ser correspondido. Pero debía conservar la calma…

No quería asustarlo.

-"Yo empiezo a asustarme" – pensó Mukuro, era tan la alegría que podría morir allí mismo, en los brazos de su amado.

Entraron en la estancia, mientras Mukuro iba por unas toallas Tsuna se quedó en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor, la casa era muy bonita, al entrar se encontraba una puerta abierta que conducía a la sala de estar, que poseía una pequeña chimenea para los días de frío y unos grandes ventanales que daban directo al patio. Más allá, se encontraba otras 3 puertas, no quería husmear más de la cuenta. Frente a la puerta de la sala, se encontraba una escalera, "debe conducir a las habitaciones", se dijo a sí mismo. Su concentración fue interrumpida por unos pasos que reconoció a la perfección, Mukuro estaba bajando las escaleras con una muda de ropa y un par de toallas en la mano, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a secarse el cabello con otra toalla que estaba utilizando. Al observar mejor a Mukuro, con su cabello mojado, el torso desnudo mostrando sus bien formados bíceps y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella imagen.

Se veían tan… irresistible.

-"¿Q-qué estás pensando? ¡Contrólate Tsuna!" – Pensó el castaño dándose ligeras palmaditas en el rostro para evitar pensar en eso – "Ya sé por qué es tan popular con las chicas" – suspiro cansinamente.

Pero no pudo evitar que Mukuro se deleitara con su sonrojado rostro…

Era feliz, al saber que provocaba esa clase de reacciones a su pequeño castaño…

Tan feliz…

-¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi-kun? Estás más nervioso que de costumbre – susurró Mukuro mientras tomaba delicadamente la mejilla de Tsuna, haciendo que el sonrojo de éste vaya en aumento.

-N-no es nada… E-es sólo que… - la cercanía de Mukuro afectaba considerablemente los sentidos de Tsuna.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – la voz sensual de Mukuro hizo que Tsuna tuviera ligeros temblores por el nerviosismo.

-¡N-no me molesta nada! Es sólo que… - el rostro sonrojado de Tsuna era hábilmente cubierto por el flequillo castaño de este – "Estoy tan feliz, y asustado a la vez"- pensó.

Mukuro sonrió más abiertamente, intuía el estado en el que se encontraba su pequeño castaño se debía a su presencia. El ver a su sueño hecho realidad frente suyo, deleitándose con ese rostro abochornado que sólo Él tiene el derecho y privilegio de provocar. Hasta ahora, todas las veces que había cruzado alguna palabra son Tsunayoshi, no había notado las reacciones que posee mientras él estaba cerca. O… tal vez sí se daba cuenta, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, no quería vivir a base de una esperanza que podría ser falsa.

Pero ahora ya no tenía miedo…

Haría suyo a Tsunayoshi… porque sólo a él le pertenecía.

Mukuro tomó delicadamente la mano de Tsuna, como si fuese una princesa siendo guiada por su apuesto caballero de armadura. Lo guió escaleras arriba hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta, "debe ser su habitación", pensó Tsuna. Mukuro la abrió sin ceremonias, esperando a que Tsuna diera el primer paso. El castaño entró algo cohibido al estar en esa habitación, a pesar de ser similar a la suya, solamente que la cama era más grande, tenía una pequeña televisión, un escritorio con una laptop color negra encima, y el lugar se encontraba en perfecto orden. No como su habitación.

-"Esta habitación es tan diferente a la mía, claro, él no tiene un infante de 5 años vestido de vaca que entra cuando se le pega la regalada gana y comienza a destruirlo todo" – suspiró Tsuna al pensarlo, sin borrar la mueca de sorpresa que tenía su rostro.

-Lamento la sencillez de mi habitación Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo Mukuro sonriendo levemente al ver como Tsuna se volteaba rápidamente hacia él como diciendo "¿de qué sencillez estamos hablando?"

Sin darle tiempo suficiente a Tsuna de reaccionar como es debido, Mukuro se abalanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo en un sobreprotector abrazo. Mukuro se sentía tan feliz que sentía que estallaría de la felicidad, tener a Tsunayoshi entre sus brazos era una de sus fantasías más soñadas. Se separaron sólo un poco, aprovechando el peliazul para atrapar los adictivos labios de Tsunayoshi, besándolo con pasión y necesidad. Tsuna intentaba corresponder a la pasión desenfrenada con que lo besaba el pelinegro, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones en el que estaba sumergido.

Mukuro fue conduciendo a Tsuna hacia su mullida cama, recostándolo con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo con hambre y devoción, profundizando el beso con la mano detrás de la nuca del castaño, mientras su otra mano desabrochaba lentamente la camisa de éste. Tsuna se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que se encontraba en la casa de Mukuro y, para rematar, la primera vez que experimentaba estas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo con sólo un roce de los delicados dedos del peliazul.

Pero no quería parar…

No ahora…

-M-Mukuro… - gemía Tsuna intentando torpemente seguir los movimientos del peliazul.

-Tu voz es tan melodiosa Tsunayoshi-kun – contestó socarronamente Mukuro mientras se sacaba la camisa, dejando a la vista su blanco y bien formado torso, haciendo que Tsuna sonrojara aún más.

-M-Mukuro, ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo? – musitó Tsuna sujetando delicadamente los blancos brazos de éste.

-por supuesto –

-¿P-por qué yo? – bien, esa pregunta no se lo esperaba, pero contestó con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

-Créeme que tampoco lo sé – musitó Mukuro acercando su rostro hacia los labios de Tsuna, para detenerse a tan sólo unos milímetros de ese fruto prohibido – Pero algo sé… y eso es que quiero estar a tu lado Tsunayoshi-kun, y tenerte sólo para mí, es egoísta ¿no? – termino de decir antes de besar apasionadamente los labios de Tsuna, esos labios que lo habían cautivado tanto.

Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Tsuna se sintió muy feliz…

Porque esa era la misma respuesta que él poseía…

-No lo es, porque ese también es mi deseo – susurró Tsuna luego de separarse de Mukuro para tomar aire.

Mukuro arrojó la camisa de Tsuna lejos de la cama, deleitándose con la mirada el pequeño torso de su castaño. Debía admitir que esperaba verlo más… delgado. No esperaba ver aquellos bíceps, aunque no tan notorios, resaltaban un poco a la vista, ni tampoco esperaba ver los bien formados brazos de su pequeño. Debía admitir que Tsuna se veía mucho mejor que en sus propias fantasías.

Claro que… la realidad es mucho mejor…

Mukuro, sin perder más tiempo, disfrutó besando y chupando aquel blanquecino torso mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con la melodía tan armoniosa que emitía Tsuna al ser "consentido" de esa manera, deteniéndose en los rosados pezoncitos del castaño, a la espera de ser atendidos. El castaño se limitaba a remover tiernamente los cabellos de Mukuro, quería sentirlo más cerca de sí, el aroma tan embriagando que emanaba del pelinegro aturdía sus sentidos.

Ambos se encontraban sin prenda alguna, con los gemidos y el olor a sexo en el aire, Mukuro no paraba de marcar cada centímetro de aquella tersa y delicada piel, nunca creyó que la realidad pudiese ser tan… placentera. Era una suerte que Chrome se quedara en la casa de unas amigas a terminar un trabajo que debían entregar la semana que viene, le venía como anillo al dedo, ahora puede deleitarse con el cuerpo de su castaño. Mukuro se dirigió al inmaculado cuello del castaño, lo besó, lo chupó y lo mordió, marcando su territorio y para demostrarles a todos que Tsuna era sólo de él.

-"Kami-sama, a pesar de ser un maldito desgraciado que no merece vivir… ¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad!" – pensaba Mukuro llorando internamente de la felicidad – "Tsunayoshi-kun es sólo mío"

El peliazul no podía controlar la cantidad de excitación que recorría en sus venas, así que rápidamente dirigió su mano derecha hacia la entrada de su querido castaño, mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el lubricante que estaba en su mesita de noche. Todas las noches soñaba con este glorioso momento, así que siempre tenía una botella de lubricante en su mesita (claro que a escondidas de Chrome).

Por fin le daría buen uso.

-M-Mukuro… - musitó Tsuna atrayendo la atención de éste, sin previo aviso Tsuna junto sus labios con los de él. Al parecer Tsuna podía leerle la mente, a pesar de ansiar tanto este momento, tenía miedo… Miedo de lastimar a la persona más preciada para él – Estaré bien… - sonrió cálidamente Tsuna.

-Te incomodará, pero es sólo por ser la primera vez… - susurró Mukuro mientras aplicaba un poco de lubricante en sus manos. Luego, se dirigió lentamente a la entrada de Tsuna, esperando la aprobación de éste.

-Hazlo… - tan sólo eso bastó para que el autocontrol de Mukuro se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

Primero metió uno de sus dedos, esperando que Tsuna se acostumbre. Al principio, a Tsuna le pareció incómodo, incluso un poco doloroso, luego Mukuro metió un segundo dedo haciendo movimientos circulares que estremecían a Tsuna. Debía admitir que Mukuro era todo un experto en la materia, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir incomodidad al sentirse invadido de esa manera. Pronto, Mukuro metió un tercer dedo, repitiendo los mismos movimientos haciendo que Tsuna lanzara leves gemidos, de un momento a otro sus caderas empezaron a moverse como pidiendo más.

Al verlo así, tan sumiso, con las mejillas sonrojadas, lanzando leves gemidos por las caricias que Él repartía sobre el castaño, desnudo y totalmente a su merced, Mukuro pensó y confirmó que, efectivamente, Sawada Tsunayoshi era un ángel caído del cielo. Porque tanta belleza, tanta inocencia y pureza no podía ser de este mundo, tiene que ser un ángel que había caído del cielo en su desesperación. Era un ángel…

Un ángel siendo corrompido por un demonio…

-M-Mukuro… - gimió Tsuna, mirándolo suplicante para que continuara.

Mukuro no pudo aguantar más las ganas de tomar lo que, por derecho, le pertenecía. Sacó sus dedos del interior del menor, causando un gemido de frustración y una sonrisa lasciva por parte de Mukuro. Se colocó en la entrada del castaño, esperando la aprobación de éste, que solo sonrío como dándole permiso para continuar. Entonces, Mukuro, de una certera estocada adentró su miembro dentro de la calidez de Tsuna. El castaño atinó a morderse los labios mientras una traicionera lágrima resbala por su mejilla, a pesar del lubricante, era un poco doloroso, pero a la vez placentero.

Luego de unos momentos para que Tsuna se acostumbrara a la invasión, movió sus caderas para que el mayor continuara. Mukuro no se hizo de rogar y ahí empezó el vaivén de caderas, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos de Tsuna eran más altos. El peliazul se sintió como en el paraíso, y la voz de Tsuna era como un cántico de ángeles dirigidos sólo a él. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, mientras besaba tiernamente a su amado, acallando los gemidos que luchaban por salir.

-E-eres hermoso Tsunayoshi – murmuró Mukuro acelerando las embestidas

-T-tú también lo eres, Mukuro – sonrió Tsuna antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Un gemido de satisfacción por parte de ambos se escuchó, alcanzando ambos el cielo.

Mukuro se desplomó al lado de Tsuna, saliendo de él con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Después lo atrajo hacia él, recostando la cabeza del castaño sobre su blanco pecho y, con la sábana blanca, los cubrió a ambos. El corazón de Tsuna seguía latiendo fuertemente a causa de lo vivido hace apenas unos momentos, la felicidad que sentía era tan grande que pensó que moriría allí mismo, en los brazos de su, antes, amor secreto. Tsuna murmuró las palabras más bellas que Mukuro había escuchado, haciéndolo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo, Mukuro – murmuró Tsuna con una tierna sonrisa en los labios antes de caer rendido por el sueño. Mukuro, en cambio, sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo, se acercó a Tsuna y besó delicadamente su frente.

-Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi-kun –

Al final… Ese deseo… fue cumplido.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno... debo admitir que me salió, no tan bien... pero me gustó mucho! XDD<strong>

**No me maten! es mi primer lemon! La verdad deseo la opinión de ustedes para saber como me quedó y algunos consejos para hacerlo más... excitante XDD**

**En fin, si te gustó el fic, marca "review" y deja tu comentario  
><strong>

**Si no te gustó... marca "review" e igual deja tu comentario (que no sea ofensivo ¬¬****)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
